Misao Fandom
Basic Information Misao is a horror adventure game created by Sen. On October 25, 2017, Misao: Definitive Edition was released, drastically changing the graphics of the game, adding new dialogue and changing existing lines, and even adding new ways to die into the game. Appearance It's obvious that her looks are based mostly off of her protagonist, Aki, styling her blonde hair into twin-tails tied up by two pink hair bows that match the color of her old uniform, and wearing red hairpins on the left side of her hair. She has large, red eyes (however, these are hidden behind a pair of thick, round glasses like those of the character Ms. Library). She is used to wearing the standard female uniform for the school of the game, and since the latest update, she now wears a white shirt with long sleeves. Beneath the red school coat, she wears a light brown sweater and still wears the red tie. Her skirt, however, remains unchanged, still being pink. Personality Misao behaves timidly when she is surrounded by fandoms that are not "like her," having trouble finding some conversation topic and fleeing in the first opportunity obtained. However, with other RPG horror games, she shows a more relaxed personality, even being able to joke around. Relationships Family Mad Father Fandom - Sister Despite being sisters, they don't have very much in common. However, that doesn't mean that their relationship is not good. Misao tries to be aware of the condition of her little sister and from time to time. She even goes to visit her, staying for a couple of days in the mansion. Quadrants Yanderella Fandom Misao enjoys talking about her senpai with him, and in return she listens to him talk about LIEAT. Yanderella seems to be one of the few people close enough to know her secret, and even to be considered some kind of moirail. He is also usually elected exclusively by Misao's ghost to find her and redeem her soul, having to gather her parts after dying for some stupid reason that was their fault. Trivia * In the past, she used to be very cautious wherever she went, taking care not to end up dying at the hands of others to avoid letting go a curse against the rest of the fandoms. In the present, she is still careful, but not at such an extreme level. * She is some kind of demon, but has never told anybody this simply because nobody ever asked about it. * Unlike her protagonist, Misao doesn't have a dark side, however, whenever she is in great danger an unknown being possess his body, forcing her to kill the source of it. Is it rumored that it could be "another she" ... or maybe he? Nobody knows nor seems to care too much. * Misao had developed certain taste for alcohol not too long ago, but her sister has decided to prohibit it because of the stupid decisions she makes under his effects. * She has a mandrake as a pet. She used to have a cat, but it disappeared one day and never came back. * Her blood is a violet-like color. Category:Fandoms Category:Fandomstuck Category:Video Game Fandoms Category:RPG Fandoms